


Love Me Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gambling, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Morgan does not have much he can count on besides Lila. Has he finally lost her too?
Relationships: Lila Rae Alcazar/Morgan Corinthos





	Love Me Again

**Now**  
  
“Morgan!”  
  
Her voice was the only thing louder than the sun in his face, than pain ripping through his ribcage; the groan erupted from his lips causing her voice to softly repeat his name before, “Oh god…”  
  
He could only imagine how he looked after his loss last night, first his money then his pride outside of the underground club.  
  
Blinking his swollen eyelids, he tried to force a smile as her face became visible – her hair a red halo around her natural highlighted features; his normally easy grin felt like tiny scalpels ripping at the corners of his mouth, no anesthesia, “What’s up, Lili?”  
  
Normally, she would smack the grin off his face; alarmed by his appearance, she clearly resisted the urge. Adjusting her purse, she hooked his arm around her shoulders and growled as they worked in unison to get his body to a stand, “Shut up, Mo.”  
  
_{Know I’ve done wrong,  
Left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?  
Took you so low,  
Where only fools go  
I shook the angel in you}_  
  
**Then**  
  
“You didn’t…” Her voice trailed off with the full knowledge that he had; falling to a seat on her sofa, she let out a bitter laugh and left her mouth agape, “How much was it this time?”  
  
“Just a couple grand.”  
  
“A couple grand? Just a couple grand!” Lila balled her fists, slamming them against the cushions, “That’s our safety net! That’s the ‘we don’t need anyone’ money, remember! What the hell are we gonna do now!”  
  
“I’ll get it back. It’s not that difficult. I even found this new spot, no one knows me, and I could have it back as early as tonight.”  
  
“You don’t get it!” Lila jumped off the couch, stomping off to the bedroom, “I’m not going through this with you! Not anymore!”  
  
“What? No, wait!” Morgan chased after her, quick to cut off her path, “Look, I did the right thing here. I told you the truth. I didn’t lie. I’m being totally honest here.”  
  
“I know you think that’s enough.” Lila’s ebony eyes shined with tears, her crossing arms signaling that the bricks were piling between them, “I can’t worry that I have to watch you, Morgan. When you said you were done with the gambling, I believed you…the first time.” She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, furious with herself, “The second, the third, and I’ve lost count now!”  
  
“You can’t leave, Lila.”  
  
“I can’t stay.”  
  
_{Now I’m rising from the ground  
Rising up to you  
Filled with all the strength I've found  
There's nothing I can’t do!}_  
  
**Now**  
  
“Easy.”  
  
His warning prompted Lila to grind the peroxide soaked gauze into his wounds, her lips pinched together to prevent a slew of comebacks.  
  
“Easy, damn it!” Morgan pushed her wrist weakly away from his temple as she stepped away, “Where the hell did your bedside manner go?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe it disappeared like the bracelet my aunt gave me.”  
  
Morgan’s wounds felt secondary to that open wound between them; his eyes now avoiding hers as she stood in front of him, shoving a glass of water and two aspirin in his direction.  
  
_{It’s unforgivable,  
I stole and burnt your soul  
Is that what demons do?  
They rule the worst of me  
Destroy everything,  
They bring down angels like you}_  
  
**Then**  
  
“I’m sorry, okay? This is me, begging on my knees, please forgive me.”  
  
She stood tall despite the streams trailing her cheeks; her body perfectly framed in a black lace and red pumps. Her previously pristine make up now a mess as her tears made it impossible for her to respond to him.  
  
Their anniversary, the one night she needed him to be totally dependable, and he failed.  
  
“I’m a terrible person, okay? But there’s a reason. Look.” Morgan reached into his pocket, fumbling with the box and prying open the lid to reveal a ruby engagement band, “I got it right this time.”  
  
“No…” She took a step back, hugging herself tight and leaning against the wall, “You got it wrong, again.”  
  
_{I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no  
I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no}_  
  
**Now**  
  
“This isn’t going to heal right away.” Lila barely grazed the dark bruises with her French tips, yet he shut his eyes at the sting; with a loud huff, she dropped her hands to her lap, “You’ve got to get to a hospital. They’re probably broken.”  
  
“No, no hospital.” Morgan moved in slow motion, laying on her couch, and pleaded, “Just let me stay here for a few days.”  
  
Lila opened her mouth to reply then snapped it shut, clearly opposed to it; however, a second glance at his wounds caused her to give a very small nod of agreement, “But if you start coughing up blood or dying in your sleep, I’ll resuscitate you so that I can kill you on the way to GH. Do you understand me?”  
  
“I got it.” Morgan chuckled, immediately regretting it as it rippled through his injuries; yet every pang faded at the familiar touch her fingers in his hair. Though he had not intended to be back in her apartment like this, he could not deny the hope being revived within him.  
  
As she stared down at him, trying to will his pain away, Lila had that look – the look that said their ties were not completely severed; the final round had not been fought.  
  
Reaching up to tuck a section of her red mane behind her ear, he maintained full disclosure with her, “Thank you for finding me.”  
  
_{I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Oh, oh (can you love me again?)  
Can you love me again?  
Can you love me again?}_  
  
**The End**  
  
_**Song Credit: “Love Me Again” – John Newman**_


End file.
